


KuroMahi Week 2k18

by The_Fanclub_1



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanclub_1/pseuds/The_Fanclub_1
Summary: I will post a chapter for everyday for KuroMahi week.





	1. Day 1 Farewell/Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finished 1 and 2 last night and posted it on tumblr but didn't get to posting here until now

While Mahiru knew this would happen. It was bound to after all with the dangers they experienced one after another day to day. And yet for all that, it was a shock to him when it actually occurred. It wasn’t dramatic like in the movies. It didn’t feel like that to him at least. Time didn’t slow down, the world didn’t change hue, and most of all it hurt. People always say there is no pain in passing that way but the instant Mahiru felt the sword pierce him, pain exploded everywhere seemingly. Blood came, comrades screamed in horror, and Mahiru dropped. It was pretty quick really. He felt the world blur in mere moments and begin to darken and fade. The brunette was unable to speak. He tried. All that came were wet coughs and more blood. He gasped as his lungs burned begging for oxygen and that was when he realized he was drowning in his own blood it seemed. The noises too began to fade and Mahiru felt immense regret. There were so many things he’d yet to to accomplice. He’d never gotten Sakuya to be his friend again, never understood Tsubaki, and most of all, never told Kuro he loved him. That would haunt him in his grave he knew. 

The black spots grew and soon his eyes glazed over. His chest stopped rising and falling and his body so pliant and warm before turned cold and stiff. Kuro who had been there the entire time, stood stockstill. No, no, no, no, no, no. This could not be happening. Not to Mahiru. He was too headstrong, too stubborn, too Mahiru to die. Shirota Mahiru didn’t die. He refused to. After all, who else would Kuro have now?

A deep rage overtook Kuro. He isn’t sure what happened, but everyone was on the floor in minutes. Allies or foe didn’t matter at the moment. What did was the fact that Shirota Mahiru was dead and Kuro was pissed about. It was all that stupid, damn wars fault. And a war needed 2 sides to fight. He only left a bloody mess behind when he picked up the brunettes body and walked away. He couldn’t get a proper burial. The wounds would be impossible to explain to anyone. Kuro decided to bury him instead. He dug him a space right next to his mother's grave at midnight. He did the best with what he could for a tombstone. He inscribed words into a large rock with his own claw. Tears blurred his vision as he worked so he had to be careful not to make a mistake. 

‘Look at yourself… If you had somehow died Mahiru would’ve had it all together. And yet I stand here sobbing like a baby…’

“The monster cries. How odd.” 

He’d recognize that voice anywhere. His power. And it wasn’t wrong even slightly. What business did a monster like himself have crying? He blinked quickly trying to will back the salty fluid but his body had other plans and it continued to fall mercilessly. He finished the stonehead and put it into the grave. The blunette stayed in the spot until the sun began to rise. It was then he turned into a cat and left knowing he wouldn’t have much choice.

The black cat wandered the graveyard for abit searching emptily and unknowingly for his source of purpose. The source of purpose that had left right alone with Mahiru’s life. It was then Kuro knew, he may well never recover from this. And for some reason he was just fine with that. After all Mahiru was special to him.

“Mahiru… I love you.”

 

Kuro wandered the city uselessly for what must’ve been at least 10 years after that. The city didn’t change much and it was generally peaceful. Tsubaki and his subclass seemed to have disappeared so Kuro was left to wander harmessly and alone. Well, almost alone, There was always the voice in the back of his mind reminding him of things he’d rather forget. 

“He won’t come back. Even if you never move on.” 

It’s words continued to haunt him day in and out and it was driving the Servamp mad. The small cat groaned out loud at the words. He just wanted it to stop! And yet, he couldn’t. For it just spoke the truth he wanted so desperately to run from. And so run he did. Eventually though, he ran himself into a hole. A hole called C3. They threatened Kuro with Lily who while back to normal strength, was still no match alone. And so, he went peacefully. Tests and experiments were run but Kuro found he didn’t mind. Even if it hurt, even if he hated it, it kept the agonizing thoughts and endless dreams of Mahiru away. At night, he simply collapsed into bed exhausted and was just too busy to. For a time, it was fine. Kuro was fine with it.

“But would Mahiru be?”

‘If only that would stop talking.’ The vampire thought somewhat bitterly.

Something went wrong one day though. A test went too far and Kuro felt his life force escape with a harsh jolt. His Jin rushed out before his own eyes. They panicked and tried to stop it but he merely had too much. It flooded the facility and with it Japan. It lasted for about 10 minutes before it suddenly just stopped. His empty carcass hit the floor. They had killed a Servamp.

“You just may see him soon.” 

 

Kuro opened his eyes. It was… Mahiru’s apartment? But he hadn’t been here in so long… The blunette shook his head and sat up. Immediately he noticed an odd lightness. He didn’t feel utterly exhausted. He heard movement and recognized the sound of it. The male was up within second and walked right to the kitchen. There he saw a familiar figure.

“Ma...hi...ru…?” He stared gaping widely. There was a slightly short teen stirring what looked to be curry and humming softly.   
“Kuro?” The brunette turned faster than Kuro had ever seen him. “Kuro!” Mahiru ran and hugged the taller male. Kuro returned the embrace happily. 

He pulled back and smiled at Kuro widely. “Welcome home.”

Kuro smiled back. “Glad to be home.”


	2. Day 2 Nostalgia/Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried but I'm not sure how accurate

Mahiru sighed. He was sitting and writing in his planner. He was trying to avoid doing something with every fiber of his being but he knew soon he’d be faced with no choice. After all, Kuro was getting even worse as the days passed by. Right now he layed curled up in cat form on Mahiru’s shoulder nuzzling his neck. And Mahiru was trying desperately to ignore it. So desperately. If he admitted he knew Kuro was acting strange, he’d have to admit Kuro was subconsciously acknowledging him as his mate. And that was too embarrassing for Mahiru to manage. He squeaked quietly when he felt a small lick. That surprised him. At least he didn’t bite him… He sighed as he thought back. When exactly had this started again?

It was 2 months ago. Mahiru had tried to get up after his alarm had gone off and found he couldn’t. He tried once more but then noticed a huge oppressive weight on top of himself. Turning his head slightly, he felt saw pale blue. Kuro. Why was Kuro on top of him?! He’d struggled more and Kuro felt tighten his grip. What was wrong with him? Finally, he felt the blunette stir and eventually realize what was going on. Both Mahiru and Kuro had no idea how he ended up under him but Mahiru brushed it off and began to get ready for the day. What he hadn’t known at the time was it was far from over.

It was subtle things. Kuro would insist on walking on a certain side, would drape his jacket on him occasionally or even himself, or if his siblings visited he wanted to be close to Mahiru. It had been a but odd but it didn’t bother Mahiru too much. Until it started to get weird. Around that time Kuro had also said something that made everything make sense.

‘Mahi, tell me if I act weirdly.’

‘What do you mean Kuro?’

‘It’s around the time… too much of a pain…’

‘Lazy vampire! Explain properly!’

‘I’m looking for… a mate…’

At the time Mahiru had thought Kuro was cautioning him. No. Kuro was telling him that he wanted Mahiru to be his mate. He was just too straight forward to even think of that. No much too simple even to think of that. And so it only got worse.

He began to shield him almost needlessly from many things, no other vampires were allowed within a 10 inch radius except Lily and Freya. And really only because they posed no threat. Like any of the other servamps were a threat. From there it had escalated into more possessive things. Like now. The scenting and licking thing. He also bit sometimes. It really was getting to be a pain and very odd. And yet he stayed silent. Kuro himself seemed completely oblivious to it. 

“Mahi-Mahi~ I’m hungry.” Mahiru felt a twinge of annoyance at the title.  
“Would you stop calling me that? And I’ll make dinner when I finish this.” He gestured in the planner he may or may not have been writing in for an hour. But that was none of Kuro’s concern.

Kuro groaned but returned to nuzzling Mahiru and another thought struck the brunette and before he truly thought about it he asked. “Kuro, do you choose your mate?”

“Huh? Where is that coming from?”

 

The servamp gave him a perturbed look and he smiled in response. “Well?”

“No… not really anyway. Your mate chooses you. The same way humans don’t pick who they love.” Made sense. Very simple. 

“I see.”

Mahiru decided to pay Lily a visit later. Alone.

It took 3 hours of convincing but eventually Kuro was talked into letting his eve leave alone. Mahiru made sure to leave before he changed his mind. It wasn’t something that should take too long but things do usually go as planned. 

In the end, the visit did end up being quite short. Lily explained the courting and mating process to him. When an alpha finds what they deem a omega that they wish to mate with they begin to court. Then they mate, and become a family. It was all much quicker than a human love life. But there was no going back. Mates were mates for life. Mahiru didn’t mind that. After all, he was in fact in love with Kuro but he wasn't really sure how it would work. He was a boy and simply couldn’t have kids. Lily had given him an odd look at that and ahiru didn’t know what to make of it. The visit ended soon after that and Mahiru returned home.

He found Kuro playing video games with a mess around himself like normal and for the night they had their normal routine one more time. The next day Mahiru did the simple thing. Confronted both his feelings and Kuro’s actions. He wasn’t sure why he’d put it off for so long to begin with,

“Kuro, I love you. I want to become your mate.” He looked directly into Kuro’s crimson orbs with every word he spoke and the reply was almost immediate. As if he had been awaiting them. 

“Gladly.” His smile was small and soft but it held immense warmth and mahiru knew he would never regret this choice.

“But Mahiru I’m warning you… I’ll be very annoying after this…”

But Mahiru knew he would go through more than this for Kuro any day. “Fine by me.”

One year later they were happily remembering all of this together and laughing. “I really was stubborn.”

“You still are.”

“Shush you were needy. You constantly needed me to cook and clean for you. And don’t get me started on all the attention you wanted.”

“I still am.”

“Have some dignity!”

“I love you Mahi Mahi.”

“...I love you too Kuro.”

“Then come here.”

Mahiru blinked quizzically at the other before obliging. The taller male wrapped his arms around the other. “I need cuddles.”

Mahiru simply laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru is hard to get right ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Kuro ;-;


End file.
